


My Precious Trouble Magnet

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened again. Told from Jack's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Trouble Magnet

Well here I am or should I say here _we_ are. Sitting in my old  
granny's treasured rocker she gave me. I say _we_ because of my own  
 _treasure_ in my arms.  
  
He sure is quiet, my precious trouble magnet. His little thumb keeps  
inching toward his mouth. I keep pulling it away because he's too old  
to be doing that. But every time I look back, the thumb's made it  
back into his mouth. It's the same old story… whatever Danny wants he  
usually gets.  
  
Damn! I don't know how it came to this. The mission was supposed to  
be a piece of cake. Turns out the cake wasn't nearly done and turned  
out rotten… as did our mission.  
  
I miss my friend… my _adult_ friend. Who the hell am I going to argue  
over hockey with? Share a beer with? Bitch with? Or for that matter  
just plain annoy the heck out of?  
  
I'm going to get him back if it kills me. The guy in charge over  
there said this was a gift. A _gift_ , forcryinoutloud! Some freakin'  
 _gift_ this turned out to be! I left with a six foot archaeologist and came back  
with _Tiny Tim_.  
  
Danny blinks up at me now. The kid probably could hear my thoughts  
screaming out at him. Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to wake you up. I'm  
just feeling mean and grumpy.  
  
We're scheduled to go back to that damn planet again tomorrow with  
Danny in tow. They said it could be reversed if that's what we  
wanted. _If that's what we wanted_ … it sure is what I want! So  
hopefully we'll get my friend back. I'm so not ready to do the  
 _father_ thing again. Especially at my age. But if it came to that…  
for him… I'd do it in a heartbeat.  
  
The End


End file.
